The tests
by Elsa3
Summary: Dolly ("Statuette of love") is a MIB agent. Zed want to verify his choice...
1. Default Chapter

Ñàìà çàìå÷àþ, ÷òî íà àíãëèéñêîì èìåíà àãåíòîâ âûãëÿäÿò ïîëó÷øå. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå "Elle" - ýòî "Ýëü", "F" - "Ýô", "Bee" - Áè, "Vee" - "Âè", à "Zed" òàê è îñòàíåòñÿ Çåäîì, õîòÿ â ðóññêîé êíèãå "MIB" åãî íàçâàëè "Çåò".  
Èäåÿ ýòîãî ôèêà ó ìåíÿ ïîÿâèëàñü ïîñëå íàïèñàíèÿ "Ñòàòóýòêè ëþáâè", íå âñå, ìîæåò áûòü, îäîáðÿò, íî... Ëàäíî, ýòîò ôèê î Äîëëè. Îá ÀÃÅÍÒÅ Äîëëè.   
  
Ãëàâà 1. Àãåíò Äîëëè.  
Êåé ìîë÷à ñèäåë çà ðóëåì è æäàë. Ðÿäîì ïîñòîÿííî è íóäíî âîçèëñÿ Äæåé, îáèæåííî ïîñàïûâàÿ è ïûõòÿ. Â äàííûé ìîìåíò îí âîçèëñÿ ñ ðåìíåì, ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî ñ ïîëíåéøèì íåïîíèìàíèåì. Êåé ïîêîñèëñÿ íà íåãî. Äæåé áðîñèë ðåìåíü è ñòàë ñìîòðåòü â îêíî.  
- Îõ, íó íåóæåëè ñèäåòü çäåñü è æäàòü, ïîêà îíà çàêîí÷èò ñ ýòîé åðóíäîé? - âîçìóòèëñÿ Äæåé.  
- Âèòèëñû íå åðóíäà, Ëîâêà÷, - ñóðîâî èçðåê Êåé, - îñîáåííî äëÿ íåå.  
Äæåé îòêèíóëñÿ íà ñïèíêó ñèäåíèÿ è ïðèêðûë ãëàçà.  
- Äà. Êîíå÷íî. Íîâåíüêèé àãåíò. Ïåðâîå ïîëóñàìîñòîÿòåëüíîå ïîëóçàäàíèå!  
- Ýòî íå òàê ëåãêî, êàê òåáå êàæåòñÿ, - íåâîçìóòèìî çàÿâèë Êåé è, ïîìîë÷àâ, äîáàâèë, - è ÿ äóìàë, âû ïîëàäèëè...  
- ß òîæå òàê äóìàë! - âñïûëèë âäðóã Äæåé. - Íî ìíå è â ãîëîâó íå ìîãëî ïðèäòè, ÷òî Çåä ïîæåëàåò ñäåëàòü èç íåå àãåíòà. Ïðàâäà, ãëóïî?  
- Íåò, - âîçðàçèë Êåé, - îíà ñèëüíàÿ, óìíàÿ... Îòëè÷íûé àãåíò.  
- Îòëè÷íûé àãåíò?! - ïîäàâèëñÿ ïðÿíèêîì Äæåé. - Òàê òû ñêàçàë?  
- Èìåííî. Ïîñìîòðè.  
Êåé ïîêàçàë åìó ïàëüöåì íà ðûæåâîëîñóþ äåâóøêó íà ëóæàéêå. Îíà çàïðàâèëà ïðÿäü âîëîñ çà óõî...  
  
Äîëëè ñòîÿëà íà ëóæàéêå, ïåðåìèíàÿñü ñ íîãè íà íîãó è áåñïîêîéíî îãëÿäûâàÿñü ïî ñòîðîíàì â îæèäàíèè ïðîòèâíèêà. Íî íèêàêîãî ïðîòèâíèêà ðÿäîì íå áûëî. Äîëëè ïðîäîëæàëà êðóòèòü ãîëîâîé, ÷óâñòâóÿ, ÷òî óñòàåò, à íàïðÿæåíèå ñòàíîâèòñÿ íåâûíîñèìûì...   
Òåìíàÿ òåíü. Îíà áüåò ðóêîé ñáîêó, êàê åå ó÷èëè, ïîïàäàåò âî ÷òî-òî ìÿãêîå è... Îíà ñëûøèò õðóñò êîñòåé è ÷óâñòâóåò òîøíîòó - íåóæåëè ýòî îíà? Ïðîòèâíèê ïîâåðæåí. Äîëëè âñòàåò è ìàøåò ðóêîé Äæåþ è Êåþ, êîòîðûå îò÷åãî-òî âûñêî÷èëè èç ìàøèíû è áðîñèëèñü ê íåé, à â ñëåäóþùèé ìîìåíò îíà ñ óäèâëåíèåì ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ëåòèò íà çåìëþ.  
  
Îíà ñ òðóäîì îòêðûëà ãëàçà è çàìîðãàëà - ñâåò ëàìïû íà ìãíîâåíèå îñëåïèë åå, à ïîòîì îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî íàõîäèòñÿ â ìåäèöèíñêîì áëîêå MIB, ëåæèò íà êîéêå... Íàä íåé ñêëîíèëàñü Ýëü, à çà íåé Äîëëè ðàçãëÿäåëà Äæåÿ è Êåÿ. Äîëëè ïîïûòàëàñü ïðèïîäíÿòüñÿ.   
- Îíà ïðèõîäèò â ñåáÿ! - çàÿâèë Äæåé. Êåé êèâíóë.  
Ýëü âçÿëà ïëàñòûðü è ïðèáëèçèëà åãî ê ëèöó Äîëëè.  
- Íåò..., - ïðîñòîíàëà Äîëëè, íåïðîèçâîëüíî îòîäâèãàÿñü, - ÿ òàêàÿ íåóêëþæàÿ...  
Åé áûëî áåçãðàíè÷íî ñòûäíî è îáèäíî çà ãëóïîå ïîðàæåíèå. "Çàçåâàëàñü! Êîðîâà", - ïîäóìàëà Äîëëè ñ äîñàäîé, ñäåëàëà óñèëèå è âñå-òàêè ïðèïîäíÿëàñü íà ëîêòÿõ. Ýëü ìÿãêî òîëêíóëà åå îáðàòíî. Äîëëè ïîä÷èíèëàñü.  
- ×òî ïðîèçîøëî? - ñïðîñèëà îíà, ïîëíîñòüþ ïðèäÿ â ñåáÿ.  
- Âòîðîé Âèòèëñ íàïàë ñçàäè, - íà÷àëà Ýëü, íàêëàäûâàÿ ïîâÿçêó íà ïëå÷î Äîëëè (òà ïîìîðùèëàñü îò áîëè), - õîðîøî, ÷òî Äæåé è Êåé áûëè ðÿäîì, èíà÷å...  
Äîëëè ïîíÿëà åå ìûñëü: èíà÷å îíà, çåëåíûé íîâè÷îê, åùå äàæå íå àãåíò, ðàñïðîùàëàñü áû ñî ñâîåé æèçíüþ, äàæå íå óñïåâ ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò. Çåä áóäåò íåäîâîëåí... Íå ïîæàëååò ëè îí, ÷òî ïðåäëîæèë åé ðàáîòó â MIB? Êîãäà îí óçíàë î ïðîèçîøåäøåì â îòåëå, îí ïðåäëîæèë Äîëëè ñòàòü àãåíòîì, îí íà íåå íàäåÿëñÿ, à îíà... Îíà íå ñïðàâèëàñü ñ äåòñêèì çàäàíèåì! Äîëëè åäâà íå çàïëàêàëà îò îáèäû íà ñåáÿ.  
- Çåä áóäåò â ÿðîñòè..., - ïðîøåïòàëà Äîëëè.  
- Íå âîëíóéñÿ, - ñêàçàëà Ýëü, - òàê áûâàåò ñ êàæäûì.  
Äîëëè ìûñëåííî îòìåòèëà, ÷òî ýòî íåïðàâäà. Ýëü è Äæåé óìóäðèëèñü â ñâîå âðåìÿ íå îïðîñòîâîëîñèòüñÿ íà ñâîåì ïåðâîì çàäàíèè.  
- ß ïðîâàëèëà ñâîå ïåðâîå çàäàíèå, - ïðîäîëæèëà Äîëëè â òîì æå äóõå, ðèñóÿ ñåáå ìðà÷íûå êàðòèíû ñâîåãî áóäóùåãî...  
Ýëü óñòàëî âçäîõíóëà, íåäîâîëüíî ñæàëà ãóáû è ñòàëà ñòðîãîé è õîëîäíîé.  
- Òû íèêîãäà íå ñòàíåøü õîðîøèì àãåíòîì, åñëè áóäåøü ïîñòîÿííî êðèòèêîâàòü ñåáÿ è íàïðàøèâàòüñÿ íà æàëîñòü îêðóæàþùèõ, - ñêàçàëà îíà.  
Äîëëè ïðîìîë÷àëà è îòâåðíóëàñü, çàêóñèâ ãóáó. Îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê òåïëàÿ ñëåçà ñòåêàåò ïî åå ùåêå íà ãóáó. Îêðóæàþùèå ïðåäìåòû ñòàëè ðàñïëûâ÷àòû, è Äîëëè ñóäîðîæíî âñõëèïíóëà, ñòàðàÿñü âçÿòü ñåáÿ â ðóêè. Îäíà íåóäà÷à - íè÷åãî áîëüøå, à îíà óæå âñÿ ðàñêëåèëàñü! Äîëæíî áûòü, Ýëü ïðàâà.  
- Ýòî ïðîéäåò, - íåîæèäàííî óñëûøàëà Äîëëè ãîëîñ Ýëü, - îïûò íåîáõîäèì. Êîãäà-íèáóäü òû áóäåøü ñìîòðåòü ñâûñîêà íà ñâîå ïåðâîå çàäàíèå.  
- ß íàäåþñü, ó ìåíÿ áóäåò âîçìîæíîñòü íàáðàòüñÿ îïûòà, - ìðà÷íî ñêàçàëà Äîëëè, êîìêàÿ îäåÿëî. Îíà óæå ïðåäñòàâëÿëà ñåáå ðàçãîâîð â êàáèíåòå Çåäà.  
Ïåðñïåêòèâà, ïî åå ìíåíèþ, áûëà åùå òà...  
  
Íî îíà áûëà íå ïðàâà. Çåä, óñëûøàâ î ñëó÷èâøåìñÿ, ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ ñîñòîÿíèåì Äîëëè è íå ïðîÿâèë íè ìàëåéøåãî íåóäîâîëüñòâèÿ èëè äîñàäû, êîòîðûõ òàê áîÿëàñü Äîëëè. Íåñìîòðÿ íà íåóäà÷ó, îí áûë óâåðåí â ïðàâèëüíîñòè ñâîåãî âûáîðà è ìûñëåííî ïîäáèðàë Äîëëè íàïàðíèêà èëè íàïàðíèöó. Çåä óëûáíóëñÿ ïðî ñåáÿ è âïèñàë â ñïèñîê àãåíòîâ íîâóþ ïàðó - Äîëëè è Ýô.   
  
Êîãäà Äîëëè ñìîãëà âñòàòü, åå íàñòðîåíèå çàìåòíî óëó÷øèëîñü. Îò àãåíòà Äåëèè îíà óçíàëà, ÷òî Çåä óæå ïîäîáðàë åé ïàðòíåðà, è ýòî î÷åíü îáðàäîâàëî Äîëëè. Îíà òðåíèðîâàëàñü ïî íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ â äåíü, ïîòîìó êàê äî âñòðå÷è ñ àãåíòàìè èìåëà âåñüìà ïîñðåäñòâåííîå ïðåäñòàâëåíèå î áîåâûõ èñêóññòâàõ. Îíà çàíèìàëàñü ôèçè÷åñêèìè óïðàæíåíèÿìè è â êîíöå êîíöîâ ðåøèëà, ÷òî ïðè÷èíîé åå íåóäà÷è áûëà åå ôèçè÷åñêàÿ ôîðìà, ñîâåðøåííî óæàñíàÿ íà òîò ìîìåíò.  
Îíà çíàëà, ÷òî â ñóááîòó Çåä íàçíà÷èò åé íàïàðíèêà, è îíà îôèöèàëüíî ñìîæåò íà÷àòü ñâîþ ðàáîòó â MIB è òîãäà... Òîãäà îíà ñåáÿ ïîêàæåò! Äîëëè óëûáíóëàñü ñàìà ñåáå, ïðåäñòàâëÿÿ ñåáÿ â ðîëè àãåíòà. È êàê îíà æèëà ðàíüøå áåç ýòîãî?!   
__________________________  
Åñëè âû ñëó÷àéíî ãîâîðèòå ïî-ðóññêè - íàïèøèòå, ÷òî äóìàåòå îá ýòîì, åñëè íåò - review in English!!! 


	2. Íàïàðíèê

Ýòî âòîðàÿ ãëàâà "Èñïûòàíèé"... ß ðåøèëà ñäåëàòü ýòîò ôèê ðàçäåëåííûì íà ãëàâû, â îòëè÷èå îò "Ñòàòóýòêè".   
  
Ãëàâà 2. Íàïàðíèê.  
  
Êàê è ïëàíèðîâàëîñü, â ñóááîòó Äîëëè ïîÿâèëàñü â äâåðÿõ îôèñà Çåäà, îäåòàÿ â ôîðìó MIB. Åå ðûæèå âîëîñû áûëè ïåðåõâà÷åíû íà çàòûëêå â õâîñò, à ïîõîäêà ñòàëà ïðóæèíèñòîé è óâåðåííîé. Äîëëè ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ëó÷øå, ÷åì êîãäà-ëèáî.  
Çåä âîññåäàë çà ñâîèì ñòîëîì è ïåðåáèðàë áóìàãè, à íàïðîòèâ íåãî íà ñàìîì êðàåøêå ñòóëà ñèäåë ìîëîäîé ìóæ÷èíà, ÷åì-òî ïîõîæèé íà Õ'a â åãî ÷åëîâå÷åñêîì îáëè÷üå. Ìóæ÷èíà ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó íàâñòðå÷ó Äîëëè è îöåíèâàþùå ïðîñêàíèðîâàë åå âçãëÿäîì ñâîèõ õîëîäíûõ áëåäíî-ãîëóáûõ ãëàç.   
- Äè..., - èçðåê îí.  
- Äîëëè, - ïîïðàâèëà åãî äåâóøêà.   
Ê åå ñîæàëåíèþ, â MIB óæå èìåëñÿ àãåíò Äè, à îíà áûëà òîëüêî âòîðîé â î÷åðåäè íà åãî èìÿ. Ïîýòîìó îíà íîñèëà ñâîå ñòàðîå èìÿ, ÷òî åå èíîãäà î÷åíü îãîð÷àëî. Íî àãåíò Äåëèÿ íå æàëîâàëàñü íà ñâîå èìÿ, è Äîëëè ðåøèëà ñ÷èòàòü ýòî ñâîåé ëè÷íîé îñîáåííîñòüþ. Åé î÷åíü íðàâèëîñü â îðãàíèçàöèè, îíà áûëà ñ÷àñòëèâà, ÷òî ñòàëà àãåíòîì è óæå íå ìûñëèëà ñâîåé æèçíè áåç ýòîãî.  
- Âû...  
- Ýô, - ñ íåïîääåëüíûì ñàìîäîâîëüñòâîì ñêàçàë ìóæ÷èíà, - Àãåíò Ýô.  
Äîëëè èçîáðàçèëà íà ñâîåì ëèöå áëàãîãîâåíèå, â äóøå óæàñàÿñü ñâîåìó íàïàðíèêó. "Àãåíò Ýô". Îíà âñïîìíèëà, ñ êàêèì óäàðåíèåì îí ïðîèçíåñ ñëîâî "àãåíò" è åå ïðîñòî âíóòðåííå ïåðåäåðíóëî. "Íó è òèï!" - ïîäóìàëà Äîëëè.  
Çåä, ïîõîæå, îìåðçèòåëüíîñòè òèïà íå çàìå÷àë.  
- Ýô - ïåðâîêëàññíûé àãåíò, - ãîâîðèë îí, - è ïðåêðàñíûé ó÷èòåëü...  
"Ó ñåáÿ â àäó", - ìðà÷íî ïîäóìàëà Äîëëè, õìóðÿñü.   
- ... Îí íàó÷èò òåáÿ âñåìó, ÷òî íàäî çíàòü.  
- Ïî ïîâîäó äîñòîèíñòâà ëè÷íîñòè? - íåâèííî ñúÿçâèëà Äîëëè è òóò æå ïîæàëåëà î ñâîèõ ñëîâàõ - âî âçãëÿäå Ýô ÷èòàëîñü ëåíèâîå íåóäîâîëüñòâèå, à Çåä ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå ñóðîâåå, ÷åì îáû÷íî.  
- Âû ìîæåòå èäòè, - ñêàçàë Çåä è íàïóòñòâîâàë, - æåëàþ óäà÷è.  
Äîëëè è Ýô ðåçêî âñòàëè è ïîøëè ê äâåðè. Äîëëè êîñèëàñü íà ñâîåãî íàïàðíèêà. Íî îí íå îáðàùàë íà íåå íèêàêîãî âíèìàíèÿ.   
  
Äîëëè áûëà îòíþäü íå â âîñòîðãå îò âûáîðà Çåäà è ïðîêëèíàëà ñâîåãî íàïàðíèêà íà âñå ëàäû. Ñàì ýòîò ãîñïîäèí ñèäåë çà êîìïüþòåðîì è èãðàë â "Ñàïåðà" ñ ïðèñóùåé åìó õîëîäíîñòüþ, à Äîëëè åùå ðàç ÷èòàëà òåêñò çàäàíèÿ. Çåä ïî÷åìó-òî íå ñìîã ëè÷íî îáúÿñíèòü ñóòü äåëà è ïåðåäàë íîâûì íàïàðíèêàì áóìàæêó ñ çàäàíèåì.  
Áóìàæêó Äîëëè ïåðåäàëà Ýëü. Îíà êóäà-òî òîðîïèëàñü, íî âñå æå Äîëëè óñïåëà ñïðîñèòü åå îá Ýô.  
- Òû âèäåëà ìîåãî íàïàðíèêà? Çåä, íàâåðíîå, ïîøóòèë! - øóòëèâî ñêàçàëà Äîëëè.  
- Åñëè òû íå ìîæåøü íàëàäèòü îòíîøåíèÿ ñ íàïàðíèêîì, ìîæåò áûòü, òåáå íå ìåñòî â îðãàíèçàöèè? - ðîâíî ñêàçàëà Ýëü.  
- Íî âåäü ó òåáÿ òîæå íå âñå ëàäíî ñî ñâîèì? - ñïðîñèëà Äîëëè, ñ îòâðàùåíèåì îòìåòèâ ïðî ñåáÿ, ÷òî îíè ïîõîæè íà ðàçâåäåíîê, îáñóæäàþùèõ ñâîèõ áûâøèõ ìóæåé.  
- Ýòî ðàáîòà, - êîðîòêî îòâåòèëà Ýëü.  
Ó Äîëëè âîçíèêëî ïîäîçðåíèå, ÷òî îíè ïðîñòî ñãîâîðèëèñü ìåæäó ñîáîé âûæèòü åå èç îðãàíèçàöèè, íî îíà ðåøèëà âî ÷òî áû òî íè ñòàëî ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñî ñâîèì çàäàíèåì è ïàðòíåðîì íà âûñøåì óðîâíå. Òåì áîëåå, ÷òî è çàäàíèå-òî - ïóñòÿê. Íóæíî ïðîñòî ïðèåõàòü íà çàáðîøåííûé çàâîä è âçÿòü òàì êàêóþ-òî øòó÷êó äëÿ êàêîãî-òî ïîñëà... ×òî çà áðåä? Äîëëè åùå ðàç âíèìàòåëüíî ïåðå÷èòàëà òåêñò. Ïðîñòî ïîåõàòü è çàáðàòü áóìàãè?   
Äîëëè ðåçêî âûäîõíóëà è çàïðàâèëà ïðÿäü ðûæèõ âîëîñ çà óõî. Ñ ýòèì çàäàíèåì ñïðàâèòñÿ è ìëàäåíåö! Äîëëè ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ îñêîðáëåííîé.   
Åå íàïàðíèê òåì âðåìåíåì âûêëþ÷èë êîìïüþòåð è ðàçâàëèëñÿ â êðåñëå ñ ãàçåòîé è óãëóáèëñÿ â ÷òåíèå. Äîëëè ðåøèëà, ÷òî ýòî óæå ñëèøêîì.  
- Òû íå õî÷åøü ïðî÷åñòü òåêñò çàäàíèÿ? - îáðàòèëàñü îíà ê íåìó. Àãåíò íå øåëîõíóëñÿ.  
Äîëëè ñæàëà çóáû è ñîñ÷èòàëà ïðèìåðíî äî äâàäöàòè, à ïîòîì ðåçêî âûäåðíóëà ãàçåòó èç ðóê ïàðòíåðà.  
- Ýé! - íåäîâîëüíî âñêðèêíóë Ýô è ïîïûòàëñÿ äîñòàòü ñâîþ ãàçåòó, íî Äîëëè óæå ïîðâàëà åå íà ìåëêèå êóñî÷êè è øâûðíóëà åìó â ëèöî.  
- Êàêîãî...?! - ïîïðîáîâàë âîçìóòèòüñÿ Ýô, íî îíà ïðèáëèçèëàñü ê íåìó, ñõâàòèâøèñü çà ðó÷êè êðåñëà è íå äàâàÿ åìó âñòàòü. Ýô òàê è îñòàëñÿ ñèäåòü, âæàâøèñü â êðåñëî. Äîëëè ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî òàê ñòðîãî, êàê òîëüêî ìîãëà.  
- Åñëè òû ñåé÷àñ æå íå ïðåêðàòèøü, ÿ êëÿíóñü, ó òåáÿ áóäóò ïðîáëåìû, - ñ íàæèìîì ñêàçàëà äåâóøêà, ðåçêî îòñòðàíèëàñü è îòîøëà ê îêíó.  
- Ëàäíî, ëàäíî! - ïîñïåøíî è ïðèìèðèòåëüíî ñêàçàë Ýô. - ß õîðîøèé ìàëü÷èê.  
- Íàäåþñü, - ñóõî îòâåòèëà Äîëëè, íå îáîðà÷èâàÿñü.  
  
×åðåç ïîë÷àñà îíè óæå øëè ê ÷åðíîé ìàøèíå. Âìåñòå. Äîëëè íå áûëà ôåìèíèñòêîé è áûëà áû äàæå ðàäà ñâàëèòü âîæäåíèå ìàøèíû íà àãåíòà Ýô, íî îí ïî÷åìó-òî ñåë íà ïàññàæèðñêîå ñèäåíèå ðÿäîì ñ âîäèòåëüñêèì è ðåøèòåëüíî çàõëîïíóë äâåðöó.  
- ×òî? - óäèâèëàñü Äîëëè.  
Ýô ëåíèâî ïîâåðíóëñÿ è ñíèñõîäèòåëüíî âçãëÿíóë íà íåå.  
- Òû ñÿäåøü çà ðóëü, - îáúÿñíèë îí åé, êàê ìàëåíüêîé.  
- ß? Ïî÷åìó?  
Ýô íå ñîèçâîëèë îòâåòèòü, è Äîëëè ïðèøëîñü ñåñòü íà âîäèòåëüñêîå ñèäåíèå. Ìàøèíó îíà âîäèòü óìåëà. Äîëëè ìåäëåííî ïîâåðíóëà êëþ÷è â çàìêå è ïîâåðíóëàñü ê Ýô.   
- Êóäà ìû åäåì?  
- Íà çàáðîøåííóþ ôàáðèêó "Îðèíêî", - êîðîòêî îòâåòèë Ýô.  
Äîëëè âñïëåñíóëà ðóêàìè:  
- ß, êîíå÷íî, íå âïðàâå ðåøàòü çà Çåäà, íî óâåðåíà, ýòî - îøèáêà! Ñêàæè õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü!...  
Ýô íå îòðåàãèðîâàë íà ýòîò âñïëåñê ýìîöèé. Äîëëè óæå ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî íàïðàñíî ïîçâîëèëà ýòîìó òèïó äîñòàòü ñåáÿ è ñîðâàëàñü - ýòî íå äåëàëî åé ÷åñòè êàê àãåíòó. Íóæíî äåðæàòü ñåáÿ â óçäå... Äàæå ñ òàêèì ïàðòíåðîì!   
- ... Èëè ñïîé ïåñåíêó.  
Ýô ñëåãêà âûïó÷èë ãëàçà è ïîêîñèëñÿ íà íåå.  
- Òû óæàñíûé ïàðòíåð! - çàêëþ÷èëà Äîëëè, çàâîäÿ ìàøèíó.  
- Âîâñå íåò, - ìèðîëþáèâî îòâåòèë Ýô, ãëÿäÿ íà âçúåðîøåííóþ îáèæåííóþ äåâóøêó çà ðóëåì, - òâîèì íàïàðíèêîì ìîã áû áûòü U.   
- Ó íåãî åñòü íàïàðíèê, - âîçðàçèëà Äîëëè.  
- Äà, áåäíÿæêà W, - ñîãëàñèëñÿ ñ íåé Ýô, - îíà åæåäíåâíî åãî òåðïèò. Ìíå áû òàêóþ ñèëó âîëè!  
Îíè îáà óëûáíóëèñü ïðè ìûñëè î ïàðå U/W, êîòîðàÿ, íåñìîòðÿ íà ðàçëè÷íîñòü õàðàêòåðîâ, îòëè÷íî ñïðàâëÿëàñü ñ çàäàíèÿìè.  
- Èëè Âè, - ïðîäîëæàë Ýô.  
- Çåä âûãíàë åãî èç MIB. È íåéðîëèçîâàë.  
- Äà... Íî îí âåðíóëñÿ.  
Âçãëÿä Ýô ñòàë òÿæåëûì. Îí ïîìîë÷àë, à çàòåì ïðîäîëæèë:  
- Íó èëè Áè...  
- Íåò, - ðåçêî ïîâåðíóëàñü Äîëëè, - ñ ýòèì ÿ íå ñîãëàñíà! ß äóìàþ, Áè áûëà áû ëó÷øåé íàïàðíèöåé, ÷åì òû.  
- Îíà æå Æóê, - íåìíîãî óäèâèëñÿ Ýô.  
Äîëëè âïîëíå îòäàâàëà ñåáå îò÷åò â òîì, ÷òî ïåðåìûâàòü êîñòî÷êè äðóãèì àãåíòàì - íå ëó÷øàÿ òåìà äëÿ áåñåäû, âåäü îíà åùå íå äîñòèãëà óðîâíÿ íè îäíîãî èç âûøåíàçâàííûõ àãåíòîâ, íå ñðàâíÿëàñü ñ íèìè. È îíà íå ìîãëà äàæå ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî çà ïòèöà ýòîò Ýô, è ÷åì îí èçâåñòåí â MIB. Íî åé áûëî ïðèÿòíî óæå îòòîãî, ÷òî îíè ðàçãîâàðèâàþò äðóã ñ äðóãîì. 


	3. Ñòðàííîñòè íà÷èíàþòñÿ

Ãëàâà 3. Ñòðàííîñòè íà÷èíàþòñÿ.  
  
Çà òàêèì óâëåêàòåëüíûì ðàçãîâîðîì âðåìÿ ïðîëåòåëî íåçàìåòíî, è Äîëëè ÷óòü áûëî íå ïðîïóñòèëà íóæíîå çäàíèå íà ïûëüíîé, òèõîé óëèöå. Îíà ðåçêî çàòîðìîçèëà òàê, ÷òî Ýô ïðèëîæèëñÿ ëáîì îá ñòåêëî è ñâèðåïî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå.   
  
Çäàíèå åé íå ïîíðàâèëîñü. ×åãî íå ñêàæåøü î ãðèìàñàõ íàïàðíèêà - Ýô èçîáðàæàë ñàìûå ðàçíûå âûðàæåíèÿ ëèöà, òî ìîðùàñü, òî ïîäðàæàÿ êîìó-òî èç çâåçä êèíî. Ïîëó÷àëîñü ó íåãî çàâîðàæèâàþùå. Äîëëè õèõèêíóëà, ÷åì âûçâàëà ÿðîå íåóäîâîëüñòâèå íàïàðíèêà.  
  
Îíà îòâåðíóëàñü è ïîñìîòðåëà íà äîðîãó. Ê èõ ìàøèíå ñïåøèëà ìàëåíüêàÿ ôèãóðêà â ñòîëáå ïûëè, êðóæàùåéñÿ âîêðóã íåå â âîçäóõå.  
  
- Ýô? - ñêàçàëà Äîëëè, íå îòðûâàÿ âçãëÿäà îò ôèãóðû.  
  
Ýô îòîðâàëñÿ îò î÷èùåíèÿ ñâîåãî ðóêàâà îò íàëèïøèõ êðîøåê è ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó. Âèä ó íåãî áûë íà ðåäêîñòü íàäìåííûé. Äîëëè ñ òðóäîì óäåðæàëàñü, ÷òîáû íå ïîòÿíóòü åãî çà ãàëñòóê.  
  
Ôèãóðêà òåì âðåìåíåì ïðèáëèæàëàñü è âñå áîëåå ñòàíîâèëàñü ïîõîæà íà íóæíîãî èì ïîñëà. Ýòî áûë ìàëåíüêèé, âåñü ñìîðùåííûé, à åãî êîæà îòëèâàëà ÷åì-òî çåëåíîâàòî-êîðè÷íåâàòûì. Îí æèâî íàïîìíèë åé Éîäó. Íî Éîäà, êàæåòñÿ íå áûë áëèçîðóêèì è ãëóõèì...  
  
Ýô ñäåëàë åé çíàê âûéòè èç ìàøèíû. Îíà ðàñïàõíóëà äâåðöó è âûñêîëüçíóëà íàðóæó. Âåòåðîê äîõíóë åé â ëèöî è ïðèâåë ïðè÷åñêó â áåñïîðÿäîê. Äîëëè ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê â ãëàç ïîïàëà ïåñ÷èíêà, è ýòî ïîìåøàëî åé ðàçãëÿäåòü ïîñëà ïîáëèæå.  
  
- Çäðàâñòâóéòå! - êðèêíóë Ýô íà óõî ïîñëó, íî íà ìîðäî÷êå òîãî îòðàçèëîñü íåäîóìåíèå è êðàéíÿÿ çàèíòåðåñîâàííîñòü.  
  
- Ùòå-ùòå?  
  
- Çäðàâñòâóéòå! - çàîðàë Ýô åùå ãðîì÷å, è íàêëîíÿÿñü ê ñàìîìó óõó ïîñëà. - Ìû ïðèøëè ïî âàøåìó äåëó!  
  
- Äüà, äüà, - çàêèâàë ïîñîë, - õîëîñîå óòëî!   
  
- ß ÃÎÂÎÐÞ - ÏÎ ÄÅËÓ!!! - âçðåâåë Ýô, êàê ìåäâåäü, òàê, ÷òî ïîñîë òðåâîæíî ïðèùóðèëñÿ íà íåãî.  
  
Äîëëè ïî÷òè ïàäàëà îò ñìåõà è äåðæàëàñü òîëüêî çà äâåðöó ìàøèíû. Ïîñîë, ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, íå ñëûøàë åå ñìåõà, ðàâíî êàê è ñëîâ åå íàïàðíèêà, íî åé áûëî âñå ðàâíî. Îíà ïðîñòî ñìåÿëàñü è ñìåÿëàñü, ãëÿäÿ íà êðàñíîãî, êàê ïîìèäîð, ïàðòíåðà íàä ïîñëîì. Ýô ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå êðàéíå íåîäîáðèòåëüíî, è ïî åãî âçãëÿäó Äîëëè ïîíÿëà, ÷òî åå ñìåõ áûë íå ê ìåñòó...   
  
- Îé! - Äîëëè ïîñìîòðåëà íà ïàðòíåðà ñìåþùèìèñÿ ãëàçàìè è ïîïûòàëàñü èçîáðàçèòü ÷èñòîñåðäå÷íîå ðàñêàÿíèå. Ïîëó÷èëîñü ïëîõî. Ýô ñíîâà ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê ïîñëó.  
  
- ß ïî íàøåìó äåëó!! - çàîðàë îí åìó.  
  
- Ïî äåëó? - ïåðåñïðîñèë âäðóã ÷åòêî è ÿñíî ïîñîë.  
  
- ×òî? - âîñêëèêíóëà Äîëëè, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ ïîäâîõ.  
  
Â ýòîò ìîìåíò ïîñîë ñêèíóë ñ ñåáÿ òðÿïüå è âûõâàòèë ïóøêó óñòðàøàþùåãî ðàçìåðà. Ýô òîëêíóë åãî è áðîñèëñÿ ê îøåëîìëåííîé Äîëëè.  
  
- ÁÅÃÈÈÈÈ!!! - êðèêíóë îí, õâàòàÿ åå çà ïëå÷è è øâûðÿÿ íà çåìëþ, ïàäàÿ ñâåðõó. Òàì, ãäå òîëüêî ÷òî ñòîÿëà Äîëëè, çåìëÿ âçîðâàëàñü ôåéåðâåðêîì îøìåòîê, è òåïëûé ïåñîê çàñûïàë Äîëëè è Ýôà.  
  
- ×òî ïðîèñõîäèò?! - çàøåïòàëà Äîëëè åìó íà óõî, ïîêà îí ëåæàë íà íåé âñåé òÿæåñòüþ è ïðèêðûâàë ãîëîâó, êàê â êîâáîéñêèõ ôèëüìàõ. Äîëëè ïîïûòàëàñü âûðâàòüñÿ è âûñêî÷èòü èç-ïîä íàïàðíèêà, íî îí êðåïêî ïðèäàâèë åå.  
  
- Ñëåçü ñ ìåíÿ! - êðèêíóëà Äîëëè åìó íà óõî. Ýô ïîñëóøíî îòêàòèëñÿ â ñòîðîíó. Äîëëè âñêî÷èëà, êàê óæàëåííàÿ è âûõâàòèëà îðóæèå, íî íèêàêîãî ïðîòèâíèêà óæå íå áûëî. Ïîñîë èñ÷åç òàê æå âíåçàïíî, êàê è ïîÿâèëñÿ. Äîëëè îïóñòèëà ïóøêó è âûäîõíóëà.  
  
- Óøåë...  
  
- ×òî? - ñïðîñèë åå ñ çåìëè ãðÿçíûé Ýô, ñâåðêàÿ ãëàçàìè íà ïåðåïà÷êàííîì ãëèíîé ëèöå.  
  
Ïåðîâîå çàäàíèå ñ ïàðòíåðîì è - ïîðàæåíèå. Äîëëè ñèäåëà â ìàøèíå è íå õîòåëà íè î ÷åì ãîâîðèòü ñ ïàðòåðîì, âïðî÷åì, îí òîæå ê ýòîìó íå ñòðåìèëñÿ è ñèäåë ðÿäîì ìðà÷íûé, êàê òó÷à. Åé òàê êàçàëîñü. Èíîãäà Äîëëè áðîñàëà íà íåãî ñâèðåïûé âçãëÿä è áûñòðî îòâîäèëà åãî â ñòîðîíó, ÷òîáû íå ñòîëêíóòüñÿ ñ åãî âçãëÿäîì. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò, êîãäà òèõàÿ ÿðîñòü ïðîøëà, Äîëëè ñòàëà çàìå÷àòü õèòðóþ óõìûëî÷êó â óãîëêàõ åãî ãóá, à ãëàçà, íåìíîãî ïðèùóðåííûå, âñìàòðèâàëèñü â êóñòû ó çäàíèÿ. Äîëëè ïðîñëåäèëà åãî âçãëÿä, íî íè÷åãî íå óâèäåëà â òåìíîì îêíå áåç çàíîâåñêè. Òàê áûâàëî è ðàíüøå. Â äåòñòâå Äîëëè ÷àñòî íå ìîãëà ïîíÿòü, ÷òî óâèäåë ãäå-òî âäàëåêå ìëàäøèé áðàò. Åå ýòî æóòêî çëèëî. Êàê è ñåé÷àñ. Îíà ðåçêî òîëêíóëà Ýôà è ñêàçàëà, ïëîõî ñêðûâ íîòêè ðàçäðàæåíèÿ â ãîëîñå:  
  
- Ìîæåò, îñìîòðèì çäàíèå?  
  
- Õî÷åøü ïîãîâîðèòü ñ íèì è ÷èííî âðó÷èòü ïîñëàíèå îò Çåäà? - èðîíè÷íî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ýô.  
  
- Íåò, ÿ äóìàþ, Çåäó ëó÷øå ñàìîìó ñ íèì ïîãîâîðèòü, - ïðîâîð÷àëà Äîëëè â ñòîðîíó è äîáàâèëà òîíîì, íå òåðïÿùèì âîçðàæåíèé, - Ìû îòïðàâëÿåìñÿ â Öåíòð.  
  
Ê åå óäèâëåíèþ Ýô íå ñòàë ñïîðèòü. Îíà íàõìóðèëàñü.  
  
- Òàêèå, êàê òû, îáû÷íî íå ïåðåâîñïèòûâàþòñÿ...  
  
- ×òî? - ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåé íàïàðíèê.  
  
- Íè÷åãî, - ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé Äîëëè, õìóðÿñü è ãëÿäÿ íà ñâîè íîãòè. Ýô ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è çàâåë ìàøèíó, ðåøèâ âäðóã âåñòè åå íàçàä â Öåíòð, íî Äîëëè, çàíÿòàÿ ñâîèìè ìûñëÿìè íå îáðàòèëà íà ýòî íèêàêîãî âíèìàíèÿ.   
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
ß ïëàíèðîâàëà çàíÿòüñÿ ôèêàìè âïëîòíóþ ýòèì ëåòîì, íî òàê ïîëó÷èëîñü, ÷òî âðåìåíè ñîâåðøåííî íå õâàòàåò, ïîýòîìó ïðîäîëæåíèÿ è íàïèñàíèå íîâûõ èñòîðèé î MIB, áîþñü, ïðèäåòñÿ îòëîæèòü.   
  
Ýëüñà 


End file.
